L'amour n'est pas une question de maturité
by Blihioma
Summary: Lavi et Allen sont enfants et pourtant ils s'aiment et c'est pour la vie.


L'amour éternel n'est pas une question de maturité

Allen, un enfant de 6 ans, vient de déménager et d'intégrer une nouvelle école. Aujourd'hui, il doit se rendre dans son nouvel établissement pour faire la connaissance de ses nouveaux camarades de classe. L'un d'eux, un garçon aux cheveux tellement roux qu'on aurait dit du feu, attira son regard. Allen se présenta à la classe et la maitresse lui dit d'aller s'assoir à côté d'un certain Lavi. Ce garçon n'était autre que l'enfant aux cheveux de feu :

« Salut, moi c'est Lavi Bookman ! » Lui dit-il joyeusement.

« Allen Walker, enchanté » Lui répondit le jeune Allen, en rougissant.

Pendant toute la journée qui suivit, Lavi n'arrêta pas de coller Allen, malgré la gêne évidente de ce dernier. Le rouquin décida de sa propre initiative de raccompagner Allen chez lui, sans écouter les contestations du petit blandinet.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Allen, un sourire étira sur le visage de Lavi :

« Allen ! »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Tu habite vraiment là ? »

« Ou-oui »

« Alors... »

« Alors ? »

« Nous sommes voisins ! »

Allen le regarda surpris, puis il se tourna vers l'étiquette à côté de la porte voisine où le nom "Bookman" était inscrit. Allen fit un timide sourire à Lavi. A ce moment-là, Lavi comprit quelque chose, ce quelque chose était la réponse à une question qu'il se osait depuis quelques temps : « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas quitter Allen ? » Maintenant, il avait sa réponse : « Parce que je l'aime. »

Allen se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Lavi l'attrapa par le bras et il fit une chose qui changerait leur petite vie pour toujours : il embrassa Allen. Le blandinet vira aussitôt au rouge cramoisie, mais au lieu de se débattre pour s'enfuir, il participa au baiser qu'il échangeait avec le rouquin. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Lavi murmura à l'oreille d'un Allen qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, ses deux petits mots :

« Je t'aime »

Allen baissa un peu les yeux en entendant ça. Lavi crut qu'il allait le détester et regretta son geste et ses paroles, mais Allen posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, avant de dire :

« Moi aussi »

Et il s'enfuit dans sa maison. Lavi le regarda partir sans faire aucun geste, comme paralysé. Il retourna ensuite lui-même chez lui, quelques rougeurs aux joues, un petit sourire illuminant son visage et avec ses doigts posés sur ses lèvres.

Depuis, ce jour merveilleux, Allen ne quittait pas Lavi d'une semelle et Lavi lui souriait tendrement et l'embrassait à tout bout de champ. Si bien, que le directeur fut vite mis au courant de cette situation et qu'il convoqua les deux responsables des deux enfants.

Un homme d'âge mur et aux longs cheveux rouges entra dans le bureau en poussant Allen devant lui. Assis au bureau du directeur, un vieil homme tout rabougri se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un regard perçant. Lavi se tenait debout à côté de lui, la tête basse. Allen voulu le rejoindre, mais son tuteur l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

« Bonjour messieurs, je suis le directeur de cette école comme vous devez le savoir. »

« Cross Marian, enchanté. » Cross serra la main du vieil homme, ignorant le directeur.

« Bookman, de même. »

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil discret à Allen. Le blandin gardait la tête baissée et semblait trembler, en tenant dans sa main, son coude gauche.

« Je pense que vous savez la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoquez. »

« Mon imbécile de disciple embrasse un autre garçon. » Répondit Cross.

« C'est exact et/ » Reprit le directeur.

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » Le coupa l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Lavi vit sur le visage d'Allen un petit sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un de ces sourires empreint de gentillesse qu'il connaissait bien, même si depuis peu de temps, c'était un sourire sadique, qu'affichait également son tuteur. Lavi ressenti un léger frisson dans le dos en voyant ce cruel sourire.

« L'enfant dont vous êtes responsable est un garçon et celui qui l'embrasse est du même sexe ! »

« Et alors ? L'homosexualité n'est pas interdis par la loi. »

« Ils ont 6 ans ! »

« Ca change quoi ? »

« Je me demande quelle éducation vous lui faite subir pour qu'il soit de ce côté à cet âge et surtout vu votre réaction face à ça ! »

« Il emmène des femmes tous les soirs dans son lit, à chaque fois c'est une nouvelle. Il me fait travailler pour qu'il puisse payer ses dettes et son alcool » Répondit Allen avec un sourire angélique à glacer une personne sur place.

Le directeur regarda Cross, avec horreur et surprise. Quant à lui, Cross tapota la tête du blandinet :

« Arrête, le pauvre, il va avoir envie de se terrer dans son trou, puisqu'il ne veut pas faire ça à ta place. »

« Ce serais en effet bien dommage, je me retrouverais encore à aller jouer au poker ou faire du travail de main d'œuvre, pour acheter vos bouteilles d'alcool. »

Le directeur blêmit, puis pris une teinte bleue. Il bégaya cependant ceci :

« Je-je ne veux plus vo-voir cet en-enfant dans mon éta-établissement ! »

Cross se leva et Allen le suivit, il lança un dernier regard à Lavi et sortit du bureau en compagnie de Cross.

Le lendemain, l'appartement qu'occupaient Cross et Allen était vide et Lavi n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de lui...

**Dix ans plus tard :**

Lavi, un jeune homme âgé désormais de 16 ans, était monté à la capitale pour pouvoir faire ses études de droits. Il n'avait jamais oublié Allen, ni le jour où il était parti... Depuis ce jour, Allen ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles et cela avait beaucoup chagriné le rouquin.

Mais Allen était encore à ce jour son premier et son seul amour. Même en dix ans, Lavi n'avait pas pu oublier son sourire, ses rougeurs, ses cheveux de neiges, sa peau pâle et ses deux yeux d'un gris-argents magnifique. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'oublier, Lavi ne pouvait pas refouler l'amour qu'il avait toujours à son égard. Rien ni faisait...

Enfin... Il devait maintenant se concentrer sur ses cours au lieu de ne penser qu'à Allen. Il entra avec les élèves dans sa salle de classe. La plupart se dirigèrent immédiatement au fond, mais Lavi préféra s'assoir au deuxième rang. Il vit au premier rang une autre personne... Elle écrivait quelque chose sur un morceau de papier. Curieux, Lavi essaya de voir quel genre d'écrit s'était, mais le professeur entra et il se replaça correctement.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux en couettes arriva derrière le professeur et s'avança vers Lavi :

« Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, je t'en pris »

La fille prit place.

« Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee, enchanté de te rencontrer »

« Lavi Bookman »

Le cours commença. Lavi essayait tant bien que mal d'écouter, mais sa voisine était une vraie pipelette. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions malgré le fait qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Lavi soupira et se tourna vers elle :

« C'est qui le garçon en bas ? »

« Ah... Lui ? Je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher, on raconte que c'est un homosexuel ! »

« Et bon ? Et bien tu devrais ne pas m'approcher aussi, j'en suis également un » Lui dit Lavi avec un sourire rayonnant.

Lenalee se leva sous la stupeur, prit ses affaires et se dépêcha de s'éloigner du rouquin. Lavi la regarda partir, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et tout content d'avoir réussi à l'avoir faire taire. Il put enfin se concentrer sur le cours.

Dès que la sonnerie retentie, tout les élèves se levèrent en hâte pour sortir de la salle de cours. Lavi prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Quand il leva les yeux, il eut juste le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux blancs passer la porte. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et passa la porte en vitesse, mais il tomba sur une foule d'étudiants, sans apercevoir ces cheveux de neiges.

Lavi soupira et se frotta les yeux, il devait être très fatigué pour avoir cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait vu Allen... Lavi vérifia son emploi du temps et se rendit à la bibliothèque en voyant qu'il avait deux heures de creux.

La bibliothèque était vide ou presque : quelques élèves dormaient avec un livre devant eux. Lavi déambula entre les rayons de livres, cherchant la section des livres de droit. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il se mit à la recherche d'un livre précis... qu'il ne trouva pas... Il rallia le comptoir où une femme à lunette surveillait la bibliothèque pour apercevoir le moindre gêneur et le mettre dehors, avec des coups de pieds aux fesses si besoin.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas trouvé un livre, est-ce que vous l'auriez dans la réserve ? »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« _L'Esprit des lois_ de Montesquieu, le livre 1 »

La femme tapote sur son ordinateur et releva la tête :

« Il a été emprunté il y a deux jours »

« Par qui ? »

« Un certain... Allen Walker, il vient souvent ici quant il n'a pas cours »

Lavi ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de celle-ci... Alors, alors il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait belle et bien vu Allen sortir de la salle de classe... Lavi remercia la secrétaire et parti à la recherche d'Allen dans la bibliothèque. Il mit une dizaine de minutes à la trouver, il se trouvait dans un rayon, assis sur une échelle, à lire le livre que le rouquin recherchait avant.

Lavi s'avança un peu :

« A... Allen ? »

Le blandinet leva la tête de son bouquin et Lavi vit le même regard argenté que dans ses souvenirs. Le blandin ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien dire, car Lavi l'enlaçait déjà.

« Allen ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! »

« Lavi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis inscrit depuis aujourd'hui, je fais des études de droit, comme toi »

« Lavi, pou-pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'avais envoyé des lettres, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu... » Dit le blandinet en baissant les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre de ta part, Allen, sinon, tu aurais pu être sur que j'y aurais répondu ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

De fines larmes coulèrent le longs des joues d'Allen, Lavi les essuya et l'enlaça un peu plus fort, tout en réfléchissant à sa question. Allen se blottit contre lui et huma son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Lavi comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait pas eu les lettres du blandin :

« Mon grand-père a du les intercepter ! »

Allen leva la tête vers Lavi. Le rouquin prit son visage entre ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les deux lèvres rosées du plus jeune. Allen s'accrocha à Lavi et participa avec avidité à ce baiser. Lavi lécha la lèvre inférieure d'Allen et le blandinet ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Lavi caresser la sienne. Lavi se colla contre Allen et frotta légèrement son corps contre celui d'Allen. Le blandinet laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

« La... Lavi... on est à l'école... »

« Ah oui, désolé... » Dit Lavi en s'éloignant un peu d'Allen.

Les joues du blandin étaient rouges pivoines et il gardait les yeux baissés. Lavi lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Après les cours alors... »

Allen devint encore plus rouge. Lavi lui donna la main et il le fit monter sur ses genoux. Allen continua à lire son livre, le rouge aux joues. Pendant les cours Lavi ne lâche pas Allen d'une semelle, provocant des murmures incessants de leurs camardes de classe.

Quand la sonnerie retentie pour annoncer la fin de la dernière heure de cours, Lavi prit la main d'Allen et le tira dehors. Allen le suivit silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'appartement de Lavi.

Le rouquin ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Allen, avant de fermer la porte et de sauter sur son blandinet adoré. Lavi plaqua Allen contre le mur et commença à lui dévorer le cou. Le blandin poussa de faibles gémissements. Lavi fit passer ses mains sous le haut d'Allen et caressa son torse à l'aveuglette. Allen poussa un franc et fort gémissement quand Lavi pinça ses tétons. Le rouquin sourit et mordilla son cou, en le faisant reculer jusqu'à sa chambre, pour le faire tomber sur le lit.

Allen s'appliqua à enlever timidement le haut de Lavi, pendant que celui-ci faisait de même avec le haut du blandin. Le rouquin s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture et à son pantalon, en voyant qu'Allen lui enlevait son pantalon. Lavi, impatient après toutes ses années, prend en main le membre d'Allen sans plus de cérémonies et commence à faire de rapides vas-et-viens. Allen se cambre en sentant une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui et se mit à gémir au même rythme que les vas-et-viens de Lavi.

Lavi accéléra de plus en plus et le blandin finit par se déverser rapidement dans sa main. Lavi porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha la semence qui s'y trouvait. Allen prit une teinte rouge en le voyant faire. Lavi caressa les cuisses dénudées d'Allen en se rapprochant de son intimité. Il la taquine du bout du doigt et lui présente trois doigts qu'Allen se mit à lécher avidement. Lorsqu'ils furent assez humidifiez, Lavi les glissa un à un dans Allen. Celui-ci poussa trois gémissements, dont le dernier de douleur.

Lavi fit des mouvements en ciseaux pour le détendre, quand ce fut fait, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra doucement. Allen poussa un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir quand le rouquin commença à bouger en lui. Allen s'accrocha à Lavi, lui griffant le dos de temps en temps. Lavi accéléra progressivement la vitesse de ses vas-et-viens. Allen cria de plus en plus fort et il hurla, lorsque Lavi se mit à marteler sa prostate. Allen jouit alors entre eux deux corps, pendant que Lavi se déversait en Allen. Lavi se retira et se coucha contre Allen qui s'était endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Allen demanda à Lavi :

« Comment ça se fait que tu m'aime encore, alors que tu n'as plus eu de mes nouvelles depuis 10 ans ? »

« Parce que je t'aimais trop » Lui répondit Lavi en souriant.

« On avait 6 ans à ce moment là Lavi ! »

« Et alors ? L'amour éternel est obligatoirement quand on est mature ? »

« Non, mais 10 ans, ça fait long... »

« C'est vrai que cela a été long, surtout parce que tu n'étais plus avec moi »

Lavi embrassa Allen qui avait de nouveau passer de la couleur pâle de sa peau à un rouge tomate tout à fait charmant.


End file.
